Souvenirs de Noël
by Laetitia I
Summary: William se remémore son plus beau souvenir en rapport avec Noël.


_Joyeux Noël à tous! J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant que moi l'épisode de Noël :)_

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Les premiers flocons tombent du ciel en tourbillonnant lentement. Les voir tomber me rappelle à quel point j'aime la neige. Je revois son sourire alors qu'elle se prépare à me lancer une boule de neige, son rire lorsque la neige tombe dans mon cou et que je grimace en sentant l'eau gelée qui dégouline sur ma peau puis son soupir de désir lorsque je l'enserre de mes bras pour l'embrasser. Je ne sens plus le froid qui s'insinue en moi, juste la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ses courbes qui épousent les miennes si parfaitement. Je la soulève dans les airs pour la faire tournoyer. J'entends son rire si mélodieux et je perds doucement la raison. Nous n'étions pas loin de l'hôtel et je me rappelle l'avoir portée dans mes bras jusqu'à notre chambre. Je l'ai ensuite déshabillée sans dire un mot, seuls nos yeux parlaient. J'ai alors embrassé chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Je me suis attardé plus longuement sur ses cuisses si douces. A chaque baiser que je venais déposer, tout son corps se contractait sous le plaisir. Cette nuit-là fut magique et remplie d'amour.

Je sens une main me caresser l'épaule et je sors de ma douce torpeur. Son sourire a toujours le même effet sur moi deux décennies plus tard. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes mains autour de sa fine taille pour l'approcher de moi. Je caresse ses lèvres avec les miennes et j'entends l'amour de ma vie soupirer de bonheur. Cela étonne toujours Julia de voir à quel point notre alchimie est intacte malgré le nombre d'années que nous avons passé ensemble. Pour ma part, je ne m'en étonne plus depuis longtemps. Julia a toujours eu cet effet sur moi. Le souffle commence à nous manquer et je m'éloigne doucement d'elle. Ses yeux sont encore fermés et ses lèvres forment le plus beau des sourires. Elle pose son front contre le mien puis ouvre finalement les yeux pour regarder la neige tomber au dehors. A son sourire, je crois deviner que les souvenirs lui reviennent aussi.

Je pousse une de ses mèches grisonnantes derrière son oreille et je contemple l'énigme et la beauté de la femme que je tiens dans mes bras.

Alors que je la serre encore plus contre moi, je sens son souffle délicat contre mon oreille.

-Quel est ton plus beau souvenir de Noël William ?

Sans hésitation je lui réponds que chaque Noël passé avec elle sont des moments que je chéris plus que tout. Mais ma Julia est une femme obstinée.

-Il doit sûrement y avoir un moment que tu as préféré à tous les autres

Je me mets à réfléchir. Il y a bien un moment que j'affectionne particulièrement. Je repense à ce moment si cher à mon cœur et je me retrouve propulsé des années en arrière.

Julia et moi sommes allongés sur le lit. Elle souffre beaucoup plus que d'habitude ce soir. Je lui masse tendrement le ventre essayant de calmer notre petit miracle qui s'agite à l'intérieur. Lui aussi doit sentir l'esprit de Noël car Julia m'assure qu'il remue beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je suis partagé entre la joie de sentir mon enfant bouger sous mes doigts et l'inquiétude de voir Julia souffrir autant. Elle sourit tant bien que mal pourtant je vois ses yeux fatigués et ses mains se crisper sous la douleur. Je me sens totalement impuissant. Je suis même à deux doigts d'appeler Isaac Tash mais Julia m'assure qu'il ne pourra rien faire de plus. J'ouvre les derniers boutons qui me séparent de sa peau et embrasse son ventre à plusieurs reprises. La voir porter ma chemise m'a mis dans tous mes états mais j'ai dû me restreindre quand j'ai vu la douleur dans ses yeux. Julia ne souhaite porter que mes chemises quand nous sommes chez nous. Elle ne supporte plus ses vêtements qui la serrent de partout. Elle dit être plus à l'aise dans mes vêtements. Le seul problème c'est que j'ai du mal à me concentrer quand je sens son parfum sur une de mes chemises ou que je me rappelle de la façon dont celle-ci mettait ses courbes en valeur.

Mon self contrôle est mis à dur épreuve mais je suis maintenant habitué à ressentir ce désir permanent quand Julia se trouve près de moi.

Je caresse la peau de son ventre en faisant de grands cercles. J'imagine déjà à quoi notre enfant ressemblera. Ce sera une fille avec de magnifiques boucles blondes et de grands yeux bleus. Elle sera aussi courageuse et obstinée que sa maman. Je l'aimerai dès le premier regard comme je suis tombé amoureux de Julia lorsque mes yeux ont croisé les siens.

Je sens un autre spasme de douleur secoué le corps de Julia et je lève des yeux inquiets vers elle. Elle a le souffle court et les yeux fermés. Je sais à quel point elle se retient de ne pas crier, de ne pas pleurer devant moi et je l'aime encore plus à ce moment là. C'est une battante.

Incapable de rester impuissant face à sa douleur, je décide de prendre les choses en main.

Je la surplombe pour venir déposer de tendres baisers sur son visage. Je lui répète à quel point je l'aime et que je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. Je pose mon visage dans le creux entre son ventre arrondi et ses seins et je mets à parler doucement à notre enfant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il entend et comprend ce que je lui dis. Je lui raconte la première fois où j'ai rencontré sa maman. Je sais que Julia écoute attentivement quand sa respiration se fait moins saccadée.

-Certains appellent ça un « coup de foudre » mais pour moi c'était une évidence. J'ai d'abord été frappé par sa beauté. Quel homme ne le serait pas ? Elle était grande et mince avec une silhouette athlétique, des yeux d'un bleu intense et un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre toute la neige de Toronto. Jamais une femme n'avait eu cet effet sur moi auparavant. Je dois t'avouer que je me suis retrouvé complètement bête devant elle lorsque j'ai été dans l'incapacité de lui dire un seul mot. Elle m'a regardée étrangement puis a replacé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et j'ai su à ce moment là que j'étais un homme perdu. Le soir même de notre première rencontre, je me suis imaginé la tenir dans mes bras autour d'un immense sapin de Noël à l'embrasser encore et encore.

Je me suis tu lorsque je me suis aperçu que les coups s'étaient arrêtés. J'avais réussi à apaiser notre enfant. J'ai levé mon regard vers la femme que j'aimais plus que tout et j'ai vu aussi son souffle régulier, signe sûr qu'elle s'était, elle aussi, endormie.

Satisfait d'avoir réussi à apaiser mes deux amours, je me suis relevé pour m'allonger près de Julia et la prendre dans mes bras. Elle a instinctivement collé son corps au mien et enfoui son visage dans mon cou. Je l'ai entendue soupirer « merci » et j'ai souri en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

J'ai alors regardé le sapin de Noël dressé un peu plus loin et je me souviens avoir pleuré de joie. Tout ce dont je rêvais était à portée de mes mains. Julia m'avait offert le plus beau cadeau de Noël qui soit.

Je me suis finalement endormi à mon tour pour être réveillé quelques heures plus tard par les douces caresses de Julia sur mon torse. J'ai senti mon souffle se couper soudainement lorsqu'une de ses mains est venue caresser ma peau. Le contact de nos deux peaux ne manque jamais de m'étourdir. Je me suis laissé faire appréciant les sentiments qu'elle réveillait en moi. Ses mains ont ensuite glissé sous l'élastique de mon pantalon pour venir se saisir de cette partie si sensible de mon corps. J'ai alors poussé un gémissement et j'ai rapproché son corps un petit plus contre le mien. Julia a continué sa douce torture pendant quelques minutes et voyant que j'allais perdre le contrôle, elle est venue s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi. J'ai admiré et caressé ses courbes si voluptueuses. J'ai embrassé tendrement son ventre puis mes mains ont caressé ses cuisses. Julia a soupiré en posant son front contre le mien. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour l'aimer ce matin. C'était le matin de Noël et je voulais lui montrer à quel point elle avait fait de moi un homme heureux.

Je me suis emparé de son corps avec amour et douceur. Julia me suppliait d'approfondir mes mouvements mais j'avais trop peur de lui faire du mal à elle et à notre enfant. Je sais à quel point elle peut être frustrée lorsque nous faisons l'amour de ne pas pouvoir bouger comme elle le voudrait. Je me retire doucement pour m'enfoncer un peu plus et je sens la respiration de Julia devenir plus saccadée. Sa main dans le creux de mes reins m'incite à maintenir notre connexion. Je reste plongé en elle sans plus bouger. Julia ouvre ses yeux se demandant pourquoi je me suis arrêté.

-Joyeux Noël Madame Murdoch

Julia se met à rire et un autre spasme de désir envahit mon corps. Mon dieu j'aime quand elle rit !

-William crois-tu que ce soit vraiment le moment pour me dire ça ?

Je recommence notre va et vient et je sens le corps de Julia se tendre sous le plaisir tandis que ses ongles s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ma peau.

-Nous sommes le matin de Noël et je tenais à te le dire pendant que nous formons plus qu'une seule et même personne

Je l'ai embrassée langoureusement bougeant mes hanches contre les siennes. J'ai senti que Julia était au bord du précipice alors j'ai intensifié mes mouvements. Julia s'est mise à crier mon nom et j'ai, moi aussi, perdu tout contrôle.

Une fois mon souffle retrouvé, j'ai déposé une multitude de baisers sur son visage, son cou, ses seins pour arriver jusqu'à son ventre rebondi. Julia a passé une main dans mes cheveux et nous avons tous les deux soupirer de bonheur.

Je crois que ce Noël là fut certainement le plus beau de notre vie. Bien sûr le Noël qui a suivi la naissance de notre fille a été riche en émotion aussi mais je n'ai jamais ressenti avec tant de force cette sensation de bien être lorsque je tenais Julia, enceinte, dans mes bras.

-Alors William, quel est ton plus beau souvenir ?

Je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à Julia. Je lui fais part de mon souvenir et à ma grande surprise, ses yeux deviennent humides et son sourire s'intensifie.

-C'est aussi mon plus beau souvenir de Noël

Je lève des yeux étonnés vers elle.

-Pourtant, tu as tellement souffert cette nuit-là..

Elle me caresse doucement la joue et en vingt ans de mariage je ne me suis jamais lassé de ce geste.

-Peut-être..mais t'entendre parler à notre enfant de notre rencontre est la chose la plus romantique que tu aies faite pour moi. Et je me rappelle encore de nos ébats le lendemain matin.

Elle avait cette pointe de désir dans le regard et j'ai compris ce qu'elle me demandait silencieusement. Avec la même passion que ce matin de Noël d'il y a vingt ans, je l'ai prise dans mes bras et embrassé jusqu'à en perdre mon souffle. Nous avons encore tous les préparatifs du repas de Noël à organiser ensemble mais cela n'a plus aucune importance à ce moment précis. Je me mis à oublier l'espace d'un instant que notre fille rentrait de Montréal ce soir pour passer cette veille de Noël avec nous, que Ruby allait arriver en compagnie de son mari, que l'inspecteur Brackenried et Margareth, George et Edna seraient là aussi. Seulement Julia comptait à ce moment. Et tandis que la neige continuait à tomber dehors je m'efforçais de créer un autre souvenir inoubliable avec la femme de ma vie.


End file.
